Moving On
by attlantica
Summary: There's always the fresh smell in your life after moving on, specially relationships.


**Hey! This is for The Dungeons: Potions Classroom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Assignment #10 Dittany**

 **Write about someone moving on in their life. it may be a relationship, item, obsession, etc. Alternatively, write about something useful.**

 **Prompts:**

 **(quote) "I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then"**

 **(color) amaranth**

 **Word count: 793**

* * *

There was silence. There was a lot of it.

But it was actually, calm, obviously without counting all of the tension in the air. That tension could be easily cut down with a knife, but Hermione didn't think Ron knew that either.

Ron, what a twat.

Hermione was seriously reconsidering her life choices. She had to move on, this relationship was only getting out the worst of her.

Ron and Hermione had gotten together just after the battle of Hogwarts, but that was almost a year and half before, and she was tired of it. She didn't even had the energy to get up and deal with him, which was saying something as she had put up with his bollocks for over nine years, almost ten.

"So, what are you doing today?" Ron said, very oblivious to the tension. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing much, just work. The same thing I have been doing for over six months now," She said irritated.

Ron actually had the nerve to smile. "Oh, that's awesome." He said, and continued.

Hermione had had enough. "Do you even care?! We have been together for over a year, and we haven't really don't anything. I don't see you some days! You aren't home at least twice a week! Why are we even together?"

Ron looked taken back, he wasn't really expecting this. He even thought things were going swimmingly. He hadn't done anything wrong, right?

"But I haven't done bloody anything to you!"

"That's the point, you do nothing!"

"Then why are you even dating me?" Ron said, actually feeling down. "You do know I apparently have the emotional range of a teaspoon! You know that I don't do cheesy shit, you've known me for years! You know what, you're just a bitch," Ron was ranting until he felt a sharp pain on his check.

Hermione was quite happy, even thought she was probably breaking up with her boyfriend. Ron had her mark on his cheek, but not those types of marks, but her hand, which had turned a pretty amaranth color.

"Don't you call me that Ronald, or I swear to Merlin,"

"That you what? You have changed Hermione, and I think it's for the worse," Ron said while putting up his hands as a sign of surrender. "You aren't the girl I fell in love with,"

Hermione was outraged, Ronald would certainly not talk to her like that. "Well, you know, Ronald, I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then. I was just out of a war. We had just won a war. I was altered, I was happier, but life isn't always what you want it to be, you know?"

He looked down, "I'm sorry, ya know. But it's true,"

Hermione looked at him in the eye. "Maybe we should really take a break from each other, or we will just kill each other,"

"Yeah, I prefer to live. Don't want to produce casualties again, don't we?"

Hermione laughed "Yeah, we don't want that. Well, I'll go to my parent's house. I'll come back if we ever try this again,"

"Nah, 'Mione. Keep the apartment. I do have my room at the Burrow and my mum needs me. Fred," He looked down sadly. "His death still affects my mum and I think it's better if you live here and I go,"

Hermione sighed. "You don't have to, but do contact me if you don't have a place to stay, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah"

* * *

Hermione felt the wetness of her face. She was bloody crying for that twat.

Well, it had to be taken into account that they were together for almost a year and a half, which was pretty impressive for Ron.

 _What am I even doing?_ She asked herself. She couldn't cry over a man, worse, a dumbass! Where was her Gryffindor pride?

So, she got up and went into the kitchen, only to find Ginny and Harry talking. Hermione groaned. "What are you doing here?"

They looked up and looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Don't look at me like that, now, tell me why you are here," Hermione queried.

"Um, well, we thought that maybe you wanted to talk about Ron? He was pretty upset," Harry informed her.

Hermione scowled. "As if I don't know. You do know that we broke up right, and it was mutual. It's not as if I discarded him as an old cloak, seriously!"

Ginny smile, "My brother has always been kind of a twat, hasn't he?" Hermione laughed and Ginny soon followed.

"Yeah, and do tell him to stop moping. Find him someone," She sent them both a wink and disapparated.

Hermione chuckled internally, apparition was horrible, but bloody useful at times.


End file.
